When Secrets Are Told
by coolbluerocker
Summary: Ulrich disappears for a year and then comes back stronger than ever but wont tell anyone where he went.Xana's getting stronger and stronger.When people start to find out about his past. What will he do as he trys to train everyone so they can defeat Xana.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first Ulrich fanfic please R&R biiii

When Secrets Are Told

The Disappearence

THE PAST (YUMI'S POV)

"ULRICH"

"ULRICH WHERE ARE YOU." I yelled.

He disappeared after getting back from lyoko when he got a phone call. Me Odd, Jeremy, William, Ulrich and Aelita have been on our way back from the factory he got a phone call and said he'd only be a minute. He walked into the woods and never came out. We went to where we say him last to look but it's like he disappeared into thin air but people can't disappear. We couldn't tell the school because it could be Xana's doing.

"Guy's I think we should head back to the dorms. He might have went back and it's getting late." Odd said. (I moved Yumi to the dorms because it would be easier).

Maybe. Lets go," William said. (William also becomes a permanent part of the team).

We ran to Ulrichs and Odds room slammed the door open but no one was in there only a letter on the desk. We all had a disappointing look on our face.

"A letter?" Aelita questions.

I walk over, pick it up and open it.

"What does it say?" Jeremy asks in a reluctant voice. None of us want to read it out of fear of what it might say.

"Here I'll read it," Odd offers. Thank god. I didn't think I could.

_"Hey guys sorry I left on such short notice but something came up._

_There's a lot I've never told you like we can use our powers from lyoko on earth._

_Well you can like I can use super speed here and so can you guys you just need to practice._

_I will come back when I'm done here._

_Oh and each of your powers will have a side effect like a price to pay possibly I don't know passing out._

_Only one person will have a REALLY dangerous one so don't worry._

_Please don't be sad I'm gone if you would be. I'll come back ASAP._

_from,_

_Ulrich_

* * *

_THE PRESENT 1 YEAR LATER (YUMI'S POV)_

"Yumi your turn," William says. I was the last one to go.

"Oh ya sorry." I apologize.

We were all practicing our powers well nearly all of us minus one. The one who left. We all practice out in the woods where no one goes.

"Hiya!" I lift a boulder of the ground and into the air. I hold it for ten seconds but I start weakening and it fall down again. I get a dizzy wave but luckily for me Aelita comes over and steadys me.

Our powers don't last as long as they do on lyoko but at least we have something to fight of Xana with. We need all the help we can get.

"We should head back," Jeremy says and we all agree.

* * *

PRINCEABLES OFFICE (ULRICH'S POV)

"Ulrich I can't let you back in Kadic. You left without even telling us and now you want back in. I NEED a signed letter from your parents at least!" The principal says now standing and slams his hands on the desk. He was annoyed and even if I don't show it his temper is amusing. He's acting like a little kid right now.

"Please my parents don't care for me. They took me away from here and then brought me back and if it's a letter you need it's a letter you'll get." I lie and reach into my bag. Lucky for me I can make one. I grab a pencil in my bag and think about what I want it to become. The letter I make with a reason for coming and signature from my parents. I love having powers. They really come in handy sometimes. I take it out and hand it to the principal.

"Here ya go. A note, now can I come back!" I demand.

"Ok but you better be on your best behavior," He says a little reluctantly.

"Yes Sir," I say and turn to leave.

"Jim show him to his old room and take his bags," Mr. Delmas orders.

Jim reluctantly takes Ulrich's bags and heads towards his old room. He gives Ulrich a glare and if Mr. Delmas hadn't made him carry his bags he'd be long gone. As we walk a lot of old memories come back. Just like old times. I still know these halls like the back of my hand.

"Well here ya go, your old room. You better keep out of trouble and whatever you and the others in that gang of yours I will find out." Jim threatens and walks away. He starts mumbling something about us troublsome kids.

Well what fun would it be to just tell them I'm back. I have to make things more interesting. I walk down the hall and into a supplies closet. I make sure no ones looking before I go in.

"Transform Jim." I shout

I turn into a fat gym teacher. I walk back to my old rooms door. I put my ear up to their door but suddenly the door burst open.

"Jim! What are ya doing!" Odd shouts.

"Um... Odd you got a new roommate. He'll be here in a bit but here's his bags," I in a fake Jim's body says.

"What!!!!! I don't want a new roommate! Whats his name! Where is he?" Odd demands.

"I don't know his name. He's on his way and I don't care if you don't want a new roommate your gonna get one," Jim shouts. "I see the whole gangs here."

"Ya! So what! Were always here and you know it!" Jeremy says.

"Here's his bags." I say and toss my bags into the room ignoring Jeremy's comment.

"Lets see what this new kid's got in his bags," Odd says and starts towards my bags.

"Odd don't be rude!" Aelita says.

"Don't open it Odd or else." I say

"Or else what?" Yumi questions.

"Or else he'll kill you. He looked pretty mean to me." I say.

"Ok ok when will he be here?" William asks and pulls Odd away from the bags.

"Five minutes. See you kids later." I say and close the door behind me.

I turn and walk to the closet once again checking to make sure no ones looking. I transform back to myself. I look pretty much the same. Older of course and taller too. I'm taller then everyone except William but just by a bit. Odd and me are now at the same height not including that pointy hair of his. I'm definitely stronger. I might not be as tall as William but I'm way stronger. But I do really want to make friends with him.

Now i wear dark blue jeans that crinkle up at the end when they meet my brown boots smaller then Williams more like Yumi's size. I wear a brown shirt and a green jacket like the one in before I left (Like the one in season 4) except with a hood and my voice is starting to crack.

I put my hood up so they can't see my face and walk up to the door and knock.

This is going to be fun!!!!

"Hello!" Odd says opening the door with his famous goofy grin.

"Hey hows the gang! I missed you so much." I say excitedly.

"Um who are you?" Aelita asks confused.

"Aww you don't remember me! I'm hurt really." I say and put a hand on my heart as if in pain.

"We've NEVER met you before in our lives!" Jeremy says.

"And here I am thinking we were best friends I guess I'm wrong Einstein." I say.

"How do you know that name!" Yumi hisses.

"Oh do you mean that name and about the super computer, and lyoko, and Xana." I say innocently.

"What?" William hisses. "Your Xana!"

"I'm not that evil." I say.

"Theres no tower activated!" Jeremy says closing his computer.

Odd growls at me then runs at me his fist in the air. Does he think he can hit me that way. He's no match for me.

"Take your god damn hood of and show your face like a man!" Odd yells and takes a swing.

"Oh now I'm not a man." I say as I dodge his fist with ease. Odd falls forward but puts out his hand to break his fall.

"Ok I know when I'm not wanted." I say as I turn around. "I'll just leave for another year and maybe you'll remember me next time. Oh and tell Sissy not to hunt me down when her father tells her her true love is back even though I don't like her."

"Ulrich?" Yumi questions.

"Yes?" I pull my hood down but my back still facing them.

"ULRICH!" Five people scream and tackle me to the ground.

"Ok Now get off me." I yell.

I stand up my back still facing them. I turn around and two people hug me, Odd and Yumi.

"Hey guys!" I say but get no response. Then I realize there looking at the scar on my face. It goes across my forehead a little above my eyebrow and down my eye. I quickly pull up my hood and turn around.

"Ulrich what-" Yumi ask's but I cut her off.

"Happened? Where did I get the scar?" I demand.

"No I didn't mean it like that," She says.

"It's ok. I was in a fight and well.... I got cut." I say.

"Well I'm just happy your back!" Aelita says.

"Lets get back into the room," I say but stop suddenly when I sense a strange aurora surrounding us.

"Shit." I curse and push everyone into the room and slam the door shut!

* * *

Well thats it a cliffhanger. I'll update ASAP please reveiw. biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone please reveiw!!!!!

The Truth May Be Scary

ODD AND ULRICHS ROOM ( ULRICHS POV)

_Shit, I say and push everyone into the room and slam the door._

Right after I close the door to knifes go through the door from the other side.

Hey Jeremy are you sure that Xana isn't attacking? I ask.

Want me to check it again? He ask's.

No I don't I'm making sure the door doesn't get broken down for fun, I say sarcasticly.

Ok ok I'm checking, He says. Hey you were right.

Ok here's the plan you run to the factory while I hold off these guys and I'll meet up with you ASAP and when I get out close the door and lock it till they follow me, I say.

You can't fight of those two people by yourself, Yumi says.

Are you guys ready? I ask.

Ya for what? Odd asks.

I open the door to see Herve and Nicolas with sword. Don't ask me where they got them cause I don't know.

I run out the door and hear it slam and lock.

After having them follow me to a different hallway where nobody is I turn around and face my opponents.

WITH ODD AND THE GROUP (ODDS POV)

Um guys I think there gone lets get to the factory. I say.

Ok lets go, Yumi says.

Out of the corner of my eye I see William not following. I turn and give him a questioning gaze.

William? I ask.

I'll go help Ulrich, William says.

Are you sure? Jeremy asks.

Ya anyways I'm the weakest on lyoko, William says.

Your not weak, Aelita conforts.

See you guys there, William says.

(WILLIAMS POV)

I ran down the hall looking for Ulrich and stop when I spot him. I see him reach into his jacket pocket and pull out- oh no he he!!!!!!

Bang Bang

He fires two shots and the little balls that fire out turn into nets and they capture Nicolas and Herve.

I thought it was a gun. Thank god it's not. I see Ulrich turn around and he see's me.

Oh, He says.

Um hey Ulrich I a came to help but you really don't need any. I blubber out.

Ya are you ready to go? He asks.

Oh ya lets go, I say.

We start running and he gets ahead and It looks like he's not even trying.

Hey Ulrich wait up I can't supersprint, I shout to him.

I'm not supersprinting I'm jogging, He shouts back.

If you call that jogging then I can't belive what you call running, I shout.

He stops at the sewer and waits for me. When I finally get there I'm out of breath while he seems totally unfased.

Where I went it was either don't fail or die, he said and started climbing down the ladder. I soon followed.

I see him smile looking at the skateboards. The two skateboards.

Mines still here, he says.

Yep we didn't move it, I answered.

In about five minutes were at the factory and go down to Jeremy.

Are you guys ready to go to lyoko? Jeremy asks.

Yep, I say.

I'll meet you on lyoko I need to talk to Jeremy first Ulrich says and I head for the scanners.

(ULRICHS POV)

Jeremy, I said.

Yes? He asked.

Um could you send me to secter five instead?I asked.

Ya but why? He asked.

There's something I need there, I said.

What is it? He asked.

Wait and see, I said.

Ok ok get in the scanners, he said.

I walk down to the scanners and prepare to go.

Once I get vertulized I head for the room I need.

__________________________________________________________________________

Thats it for now please reveiw!!!!!!! sorry its so short.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the new chap please review. :))))))))))

Changes ULRICH'S POV ----- Sector Five

I finally find the room I was looking for and enter it. There it is. In front of me was a yellow orb. I reach out and grab it. The second I touch it the room glows and I get lifted up into the air. I feel myself changing. I get dropped out of the air and land on the ground.

YUMI'S POV ----------- Forest Rigion

Xana had some new monsters and they were real strong.

Odd MOVE! I shout as Odd just stands there being a fool. He hears me and dodges the lightning lazer that was heading for him.

I'm trying to think of good names for these new creature's if you don't mind! Odd yells back at me.

Another lazer was shot and I bearly dodged it. The monsters were like giant porky pines with only a few needles on it's back that shot lightning lazers. The target was on it's head right between it's eye's.

I got it! Odd shouts but before we can hear the stupid name he chooses he gets devirtulized.

Odd! I shout but it's too late.

I turn around and see three lazers heading right for me. I close my eye's and wait to be devertulized but the pain never comes. I open my eye's to see a saber in front of me.

Hey there beautiful, A voice says.

Ulrich! I scream.

At your service, He says and I smile.

Wait your outfit it's different, I say.

I'll be right back, He says to me and faces off against the two monsters. He wears now the same pants but theres this band going around one with a handle sticking out. The top part is also the same except in the arm there's a break and he wears fingerless gloves. Around his waist theres a belt with two pockets with handles sticking up but I don't know whats in it. Over his eye's there's a yellow mask but only over his eye's. On his back where his two swords are there are also to other handles sticking up.

I see him reach down to the band around his leg and grabs the handle. Right when the monster shoots at him he pulls out the handle which turns out to be a gun and fires two shots. They hit directly on target. I realise all the handles are guns. So he now has guns and swords as weapons. When did he get the new weapons and where did he learn to handle guns like that.

Aelita the coast is clear, I hear Ulrich call and Aelita runs to the tower.

Where did ya get the guns? I ask him.

Upgrade, He says smiling.

Why didn't we get any? I ask.

Cause you first have to find out what your new weapon is, He reply's.

New weapon? I ask.

Before he can reply Jeremy devirtulizes us.

I walk out of the scanner and find Ulrich waiting in the elavator for me, Aelita and William. Were silent for the ride to the super computer. When we get out Odd and Jeremy greet us.

So how did it go? Jeremy asks.

We got to the tower safe and there's some new monsters, Ulrich says.

Well I got the new name for the monsters, Odd announces.

Spectats, Ulrich interupts Odd but he looks like he's in another world. Like he's remembering something.

What? Odd asks.

The real name for those monsters are Spectats, Ulrich says back to reality.

How do you know, Odd shouts annoyed he didn't get to announce his name for them.

It doesn't matter, Ulrich says a little to fast.

Well what name did you have Odd? Aelita asks.

Badgers, Odd shouts too happy.

Badgers, William says in disbelife.

Yep! Odd says with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

I realize Ulrich even though he's the loner type is being too quiet and turn to see what he's doing. He has his hands in his pockets and is looking around like expecting something to attack out of no where.

U3! I hear some one shout from upstairs. I look at Ulrich who is already at the elevator waiting to go up.

U3, come out come out where ever you are! The same person shouts.

Shit someone might have found the super computer! Jeremy says worridly.

Don't worry it's a..... friend, Ulrich says a bit unsure.

A friend. You invited a friend to meet you here where they could find out about the super computer. You know OUR secret! Jeremy shouts in disbelife.

It's not like its still a secret, Ulrich mumbles under his breath and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who heard it. The elevator opens and Ulrich steps in. I walk to join him as the others do but he just shakes his head and holds his hand out telling us to stop.

What? William asks.

You stay, Ulrich says sternly.

Why! I shout.

Cause it's not going to be a nice little talk between me and my so called friend. Ulrich says.

What do you mean? Odd asks.

Well if you hear gun shots DONT leave the lab. I'll come back down to get you after out meeting. Ulrich says just before the doors close and the elevator go's up.

15 minutes later

Were still waiting and Ulrich hasn't been back. We've heard no noisy's and are getting worried. Ulrich said they wouldn't be talking which meant they'd most likely be fighting especially since he said something about guns. Suddenly we hear five gun shots go off and no more noise after that. Then three more then four more. I'm starting to get really worried.

Three more gun shots go off and I cant take it any more. I press the butten to the elevator and wait till the doors open. I walk in joined by Odd and William. We head up hoping to find our friend in one piece.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I finished. It's a short chap but I had to update and couldn't really think of anything sorry. I'll update as soon as i feel like it biiiiiii. :))))))))


	4. What Kind Of Friend Is That

When Secrets Are Told chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoy and review. Sorry about the late update.

**Blue: So are you gonna start the chapter now?**

Cool: Yes I am so just SHUT up!

Ulrich: Would you just stop agruing and start the story?

Cool and Blue: WHO ASKED YOU?

Aelita, Odd, Jeremy, William and Yumi: *Sweat-drop*

William: Leave this poor not as tall as me boy alone.

Ulrich: You just can't get over yourself can you?

William: Nope and I'm proud of it.

Yumi: *Shakes head* He's proud of that.

Jeremy: No wonder he fails all his classes.

Aelita: Well so does Ulrich.

Ulrich and William: WERE STILL HERE YA KNOW!

Aelita, Odd, Jeremy, Yumi, Cool and Blue: And?

Ulrich: Arggggg! Just start the damn chapter!

Cool: We can't.

William: And why not?

**Blue: **Someone has to do the disclaimers.

Aelita: I'll do it! Ok. *Cough clearing throat*......*Still clearing throat*

Odd, Ulich, Yumi, Jeremy, William, Cool and Blue: AELITA!

Aelita: *Puts hands in air in defense* Ok I'll do it now. Cool, Blue and Rocker don't own Code Lyoko or any of the charecters.

Yumi: Don't you mean Cool and Blue? There's no rocker. Just Cool and Blue.

Aelita: The people don't care just start the chapter. *Head fuming*

Cool: Ok please review. Here's the chapter!

What Kind Of Friend Is That

Yumi's Pov

Me, Willim and Odd are heading up the elevator. After all those gun shots I'm worried. I don't even know if Ulrich's alive. Seriously he could be dead and I don't even know it. I feel the elevator come to a stop on the floor we pressed. The elevator doors slowly open. I think they're going so slowly just to annoy us. Out of the corner of my eye I see Odd stepping from one foot to the other continuesly and William's eye's searching out the door. I turn my attention back to the factory.

The doors open to reveal.................................... NOTHING! There's no one here. Well no one in sight anyway. Me, Odd and William walk out into the air of the factory. There's something wrong here thought. The air here feels eerie. Like somethings out there we don't know about. Before we can get any further a guy steps out from behind a pillar holding a gun. Well now we know the gun shots were from him cause Ulrich doesn't have a gun. But that means Ulrich's probably hurt. Not good.

"Well what do we got here? Some little kids who don't know what they got themselves into by walking out here," The boy says. He looks older than us but by only a year or two.

"Who are you?" Odd growls obviously defensive cause Ulrich's nowhere to be seen.

"Well I'm Z3," Z3 says.

"What kind of name is Z3?" William asks.

"Not my actual name it's my code name," Z3 says coldly.

"Code name?" I ask.

"Well you guys sure sure stupid," Z3 says.

"Where's Ulrich?" Odd asks getting back to what we came here to find out.

"Oh you mean your Ulrich's friends? And he didn't tell you," Z3 says laughing bitterly.

"Well if he was going to tell us something he didn't get a chance to. We've been busy," I growl.

"Yeah. So where is he?" William asks harshly.

"Well he took a trip to the afterlife but don't worry you can join him soon," Z3 says aiming his gun again.

"Y..You mean h..he's dead?" I stutter but the last word comes out as a whisper.

"Yep he 'accidently' fell off the bridge and by accidently I mean pushed forcefully," Z3 says. "I finally beat him after so many try's. He's gone now though."

"YOUR WRONG! HE'S NOT DEAD," Odd screams not believing his best friend is gone. Odd breaks down into tears. Ulrich was his first friend in the acadimy as well as Odd was Ulrich's first friend even though Ulrich was at the acadimy for longer than Odd. Ulrich was here since the start but he didn't make any friends. They were either to scared of him or didn't think he wanted friends. So it probably means more to Ulrich than Odd cause Odd was the first one to bother trying with Ulrich. At the start Ulrich pushed Odd away probably so use to being alone but Odd was the first to break Ulrich's hard shell and become a best friend.

I feel my eye's start to get full of water. It's impossible. After all we've been through he can't be dead. He nearly died so many times but he wouldn't let himself. We survived so much together. Nobody beat the Lyoko gang yet now he's gone. How is this possible. He can't. He just can't. Tears stream down my face. It can't be true.

"Your wrong," William growls. His voice isn't angry it's just cold. It's full of vengeance. Like he's denying the truth but also threating Z3 with the cold voice.

"Well I think my gun makes the decisions here. You shouldn't make me angry or your death will only come sooner," Z3 says but in a way that says no matter what were gonna die.

"Lie's. Your a Liar!" Odd shouts still crying.

"Thats it! Who knew U3's friends were so annoying," Z3 says and points his gun at Odd. I wonder if Ulrich's U3 or more like was U3.

"Leave him alone. You just can't face the fact that your wrong!" William shouts but when I look at him I see he has tears streaming down his face over Ulrich's death. Even if they weren't good friends they were becoming good ones.

"Thats all I can take. Die!" He says with coldness but the way he said it is like he's tired of saying it. Like he's use to killing people. Maybe he is. I see him pull the trigger of his gun three times one bullet heading to each of us. The last thing I'll ever hear is a gun being shot. At me and my friends. The same gun that killed Ulrich. Gun's are killers. They were made for killing people and nothing else. Even though police have them they still kill the bad guy. No gun is used for good. No matter the gunman. They could be good or evil they still kill.

The bullet gets closer and closer to me. It's gonna be my killer. You can never escape from a bullet not one that is dead on straight at it's target. I'm gonna die just like Z3 said. I close my eye's as Odd and William do not wanting to see my killer anymore. Our tears will forever stain our faces cause it's the last thing we did before we died. My last thought is of Ulrich. His smile and perfect face and body. Those lips I never got to kiss no matter how much I wanted to. I'm dead.

I feel the gun shot get inch's from me but before it can hit I hear metal. The bullet must have hit something metal. I hear the ringing of metal 2 more times signaling that this metal stopped the 3 bullets. Were not dead. I hear to gasps probably from William and Odd. I open my eye's to see.......................... Ulrich. Alive and in the flesh. I hear myself gasp as well. He's alive.

"Well well well. Z3. Didn't think you'd stoop so low as to killing innocent lives," Ulrich says in a calm voice. The look on Z3's face is priceless.

"You can't be alive. I saw you fall into the water. Your dead!" Z3 yells.

"Can't get rid of me that easy," Ulrich says.

"I should know. I've tried countless times," Z3 says.

"Well I suggest you leave unless you want to die buddy," Ulrich says like their best friends.

"I think I'll take my chance's here," Z3 says. "I mean you have to protect three people and theirs only one of you. I can us that to your weakness."

"Have you forgotten my power?" Ulrich asks.

"No but you know that your not allowed to use it," Z3 says. Not allowed to use it. Why?

"I can do what I want and for your information I don't even need to use my power for this," Ulrich says.

"Ok. Lets just see about that!" Z3 yells before shooting three more bullets but all of them aimed at Ulrich. I can't keep track of the bullets all I know is Ulrichs going to die. I hear it before I can see it. Another gun shot goes off this time from our direction. I then hear the ringing of metal. I see what it is and who has it. A gun and Ulrich's holding it.

I find the bullet that Ulrich shot heading right for Z3. It hits him in his arm and he cry's out in pain. The bullets he shot fall to the ground after hitting Ulrichs gun he put up for defense. The bullets don't even scratch his gun. What the hell?

"Get out of here!" Ulrich orders and Z3 obeys leaving holding his wounded arm.

"What happened?" I ask even though I know exactly what happened.

"Ulrich saved out asses," Odd says his and Williams tears gone. I just realize my tears have stopped flowing as well. I hear the elevator open and Aelita and Jeremy come out looking around for any danger.

"So what happened up here?" Aelita asks. I was about to answer but Ulrichs voice cut me off.

"What the hell were you doing up here. I told you to wait down there. What would have happened if I didn't come when I did? You'd be dead," He asks. My sadness instintly turns to anger.

"Well I'm not the one who leaves for no good reason, comes back a year later, has a friend over and pulls out a gun shooting the damn guy!" I yell. "You better do some explaining."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and please review!!!!! :)))))) Biiiiiiiiii Coolblue


	5. Lots Of Questions

Hey guys!!!! So sorry about not updating in a while. My internet got cut off for a while and I couldn't update. I didn't know it was going to happen so I couldn't warn you guys. Once again I am sorry about it and hope you enjoy this chapter. :))))))

Lots Of Questions

(Normal POV)

"Why should I tell you! Its none of your business!" Ulrich yells.

"How isn't it! Were your friends and you practically just disappeared. We deserve an explanation!" Yumi yells.

"I left because I had to!" Ulrich yells back.

"Who said you had to!" Odd demands joining the fight.

"I DID!" Ulrich yells.

"We suffered a lot without you. Xana's a lot stronger. What did you do all this time? Relax and not worry about us," William yells.

"You guys have no idea!" Ulrich states.

"No we don't. Why don't you tell us," Aelita says calm and sweetly.

"We got hurt and had to try and save the world without you and you think we have no idea! YOU RAN AWAY. YOU COWARD!" Yumi screams.

"I NEVER RAN AWAY!" Ulrich roars. He then closes his eye's and takes a deep breath to calm him. "Have you ever thought I left for your benefit not mine. What I did isn't something I wanted to do. I did it so you guys wouldn't have to."

"How did it benefit us. We were left with one less team member and a stronger Xana?" Jeremy ask harshly.

"Well it didn't benefit me. No not at all. I didn't leave on a vacation to be free of the stress of saving the world and fighting Xana. Where I went was somewhere that was much worse then the wrath of Xana. I trained for days on end through torture and pain. I didn't want to do it but I did it for you guys," Ulrich says. _I suffered so you wouldn't and I have to pay the ultimate price._

"What are you talking about?" Aelita asks totally confused just like everyone else.

"I had to go to a training place. A secret one that no one knows about. My teacher trained me and Z3. Z3 was there longer then me and trained so hard for years to get where he is today when I did it in less that three days. He got mad and now hates me. We were punished harshly when we disobeyed orders and one of them was no fighting with team mates so me and Z3 were constantly punished. We got little food, water and rest while we trained for days. Our teacher new of my powers and there are others out there with powers as well like Z3. He knew of Xana, he use to be Franz's friend and helped him build the super computer. The place I trained is to learn to use your powers to the fullest," Ulrich explains glaring at the others for thinking he took the easy way out.

"Ulrich..... We didn't know," Yumi says softly and sorrowfully.

"We wouldn't have said that if we had known," William says.

"So you just assume and accuse me without even knowing half the story?" Ulrich asks harshly. _If only they knew there was more to it then that._

"Well you did leave so suddenly. What did you expect we'd think!" Jeremy reasons.

"I don't know! At least I deserved a chance to explain what happened." Ulrich says then takes on a look of guilt. "I didn't want to have to tell you guys what I went through and if I was going to I didn't want it to come out so harshly."

"What about the gun? How did you become so good at using it?" Odd asks.

"Lots of practice and unfortunate enemy's who don't know when to quit," Ulrich answers.

"You killed!" Jeremy shouts unbelieving.

"Had to," Ulrich says reluctantly.

"You never have to kill!" Yumi shouts.

"If someone has a weapon pointed at you and they aim to kill what are you going to do? Just stand there and wait for the end to come!" Ulrich demands. _Especially when you have the fate of the world resting on your shoulders._

"No I guess not!" William says.

"We should get back to school. Tomorrows my first day back and Mr. Delmas already hates me enough," Ulrich suggests.

"Wait! In your note you said one about the side effects that one of us has a fatal one but none of us do?" Aelita questions.

"Oh well sorry. I meant to say I had the fatal one so none of you need to worry," Ulrich says calmly.

"What effect does it have on you?" Odd asks.

"It just.... injures me the longer I use my powers. It doesn't always injure me but most times it does," Ulrich lies. _It's not a full lie at least. It does injure me but the injury doesn't kill me. What my powers do to me won't kill me right away but...... No don't think of that. All my friends need to know is that it injures me._

"In what way?" Yumi asks worriedly.

"Most of the time a hole in my chest starts to appear. It gets wider and I bleed more but I'll live," Ulrich answers.

"Oh. Is that all it does?" Jeremy asks. I think he suspected I'm not telling the full truth.

"Yes," Ulrich reply's masking his emotions so they can't see the lie.

"We should get back now," Aelita says and we all agree. We leave the factory and head back to school. It was about 10 pm by the time we got back and we had to go back to our dorms.

(Ulrich's Pov)

I lay down in my old bed and turn over to face the wall. My bags are still unpacked but I really don't care. I'm not bothered to do them. I lie there for about 1 more hour before I throw the blankets off me and get up silently. With my room key safely in my pocket I slip out our door and down the stairs going outside. I head for the woods once again in a slow jog. Well what I consider slow. In about five minutes I reach a stone cliff. I walk over to it and sit down.

I wanted to sleep instead of wandering around the woods at night but after a year of either sleepless nights or very little sleep no more than two hours I've become use to it. But now instead of being ordered to train I have nothing to do. I walk a little deeper into the woods and I come upon two tree's. Their branches connect sorta forming a bridge to go under. Normally if someone walked under it nothing would happen but I'm not normal and I know where it really leads. I walk under it and stop there. I put my hand into the hole in the tree that looks like it was made by a woodpecker but if you looked closer you'd noticed it was made by man. I find what I'm looking for and pull on it. I then walk the rest of the way through the tree bridge. It looks normal but if you continue walking you'll find your not in the forest anymore. Instead your in a black and white meadow. I continue walking until I reach the normal meadow.

After a while of just staring I turned and went back to the dorms for a few hours of sleep. It felt really good. I always sleep lightly and even the quietest of sounds wake me like Odd turning in bed or the old shed door opening and closing in the wind. I can even hear a mouses footsteps outside. It's not that I was born like this but I was trained to be like this. Trained to hear my enemy's when they don't touch the ground and trained to fight. Not just fight, train to win. Even though one of the biggest fights of my life I will lose and I can't change fact. The fact that haunts me in my dreams and hovers over me like a unwanted ghost you can never see but know it's always there.

(Jeremy's Pov)

I woke up bright and early ready for a new day. A day that will hopefully go well for Ulrich since it's the first day back for him. He's acting weird though. Not his old self. He's hiding some stuff like everything that happened to him when he was away.

I walked down stair to the cafeteria where I met Aelita, William and Yumi. We were still waiting for Odd and Ulrich. We got in line for our breakfast and then went to our normal table. We see Odd and Ulrich walk in a few minutes later and also get in line for food. Once they're done they walk over to us but get intercepted by Ms. Know It All. Sissy.

"ULRICH!!!!! It's true! Your really back!" Sissy yells.

"Yes Sissy. I'm back and I would be so grateful as a welcome back gift you'd stay away from me and L E A V E M E A L O N E!!!" Ulrich says spelling out the last part.

"Ulrich dear! You just don't know how much you love me yet but we'll be together very soon! I'm the most beautiful girl" Sissy says.

"Your a girl! I thought you were a mouse! Your face sure looks like one. How wrong I've been all these years!" Odd cuts in. Sissy Hrm's and walks away angrily. We all laugh and Odd and Ulrich continue their way over to us.

"She sure hasn't changed," Yumi coments.

"I was kinda wishing she grew up and out of her obsession of me," Ulrich says detestidly while he sits down.

"Like that would ever happen!" I shout and we all laugh again.

"She is hopeless," William says.

"If only she realized she was fighting a losing battle for Ulrich's love," Aelita says and looks at Yumi. We all laugh as Ulrich and Yumi blush.

"Well I'm off to my class. I was told to get there early so the teacher could explain some things to me. I'm already hating this day," Ulrich says and gets up leaving his food totally untouched and walks out. Odd reaches over and takes his food.

"He didn't even touch his food," Yumi comments.

"I noticed. Maybe he just wasn't hungry," I say hopefully.

"I think it was more then that," William says seriously.

"But what?" Odd asks.

"I guess only time will tell," Aelita says.

"But maybe it won't. We'll need to find some other resources. Maybe his trainer or some of the people who trained with him.... Like that Z3 guy!" Yumi says.

"No that guys dangerous. If we have to we will but until that time comes we'll have to just wait," I say.

"But how long can we wait?" William asks.

"Hopefully long enough before one of us make the mistake of confronting him about it by accident," Aelita says.

"I don't like the fact that he's hiding stuff from us," Odd comments.

"None of us do but he has bin away for a while. We need to fix our old bonds and hopefully make new ones," Aelita says.

"The word we use a lot is Hopefully. Were not putting all our money into the idea that he will tell but we hope he does," William says.

"It's all about we can do. We can't force it out of him so we have to wait for him or find different sources. But that could be dangerous in more then one ways," I say and look at everyone in the group. They all seem to understand what I'm saying. I just hope what I'm saying well be a good enough reason for Ulrich if we do have to find other resources.

* * *

There you go!!!! The next chapter. I know it took a while and I'll try to keep the chapters coming. If any of you read my others storys I'll try to update soon. I'm just so busy!!!!! Please review and enjoy. Thanks for reading and biiiiiiii!!!!!!


	6. Your Training Starts Today

Hey guys! This took forever to update, I know. Sorry about that. Also I will be fixing previous chapters. They have so many grammar mistakes I don't even want to read them! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review!

I just wanted to say this chapter is dedicated to: MoonlitxAngel, who inspired me to write this chapter and hopefully more soon.

When Secrets Are Told

Your Training Starts... Today

The whole class was seated and the roll was called before the teacher, once again, turned her attention to the somewhat new student. Mrs. Hertz (the science teacher) had greeted him with a warm welcome back and considered hugging her old student but then decided against it.

Ulrich was current standing in front of a class full of nosy students who were staring at him. Some girls were obviously and uncaringly checking him out. He caught a few of those girls eyes to hopefully scare them off but they just waved at him and blushed slightly. When did girls get to be so forward? (No offense to any girls who are forward with guys, I'm doing this from a guys POV who doesn't want any of their attention. Ps. I'm a girl too).

"Well class, this is Ulrich Stern. Some of you may know him when he use to go to this school but to any newbies who weren't here when he was, I hope you make him feel welcome." Mrs. Hertz then turned to the brown eyes boy. "Ulrich, you can take a seat next to Odd." He followed the order and took the empty seat next to his friend.

Whispers were going on through the whole class and all about the returned student. Questions like 'Why's he back?' and 'Why'd he leave?' were heard. Nobody was trying to be discreet about it. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita could clearly hear their comments.

The class was boring and Ulrich couldn't wait for it to be over. He listened the whole class, or, looked like he was listening but didn't raise his hand to answer any questions. Mrs. Hertz looked like she was going to pick on him a couple times but his stare unnerved her. But, for the whole class he behaved. Not good because he wasn't actually listening but not bad because he didn't do anything wrong. He even ignored Sissy's advances on him and held his tongue in shooting her down.

When the bell finally rang, Odd flew into a standing position and shouted "Yeah! Class is over!" But one glare from Mrs. Hertz immediately dimmed his enthusiasm. "Oh no! Class is over!"

"Come on!" Ulrich growls as he starts to drag the blond boy out of the class. The next class they have was gym with Jim. They hurry to the locker rooms and change into their gym clothes that consist of any T-shirt and track suit pants while the girls wore a T-shirt and shorts.

Ulrich walks up to Jim as he yells at all the kids. Only he and Odd were in this class while Jeremy and Aelita were in Math. He reaches Jim's turned back and goes to tap it when the big man turns around and forcefully blows his whistle in his face, bursting his eardrums.

"What do you want Stern!" He demands.

"Just telling you I'm in your class." Ulrich replies.

"Thats great, now EVERYONE RUN 9 LAPS AROUND THE HALL BEFORE STARTING 100 PUSH-UPS!" Everyone went stumbling trying to start the laps before their gym teacher started yelling again. A few even crashed into each other as they frantically sprinted. Odd and Ulrich were at the front of the group in running, they got enough practice from trying to escape Xana's monsters.

Ulrich, although he could go a lot faster went at the pace as everyone else. Speed was part of his power and he couldn't look like some freaky stamina alien. He and Odd were barely out of breath after the 9 laps and went strait to the push-ups, which they did with ease.

Odd use to be, as he put it 'scrawny' not skinny but now he had much more muscle, yet, still with the amount of food he engulfed he wasn't fat. It was odd (as in weird) that he could eat so much and barely gain a pound. He did enough running and fighting to make up for the food though.

They finished first along with some freaky strong and fast people. They then were made do fifty jumping-jacks, do pulls ups, play basket ball, and when Jim couldn't think of anything else to give them, he made them run another 15 laps. Half way through the laps the bell rang, although Jim told them they had to finish and they were late to their next class, English.

The rest of the day passed pretty normally, Ulrich saw some of his old teachers and met some new ones too. The kids in his class stayed at a distance, slightly scared but were nearly always watching him. When the last bell finally rang, he and Odd left to meet up with the rest of their team.

"Xana hasn't really been doing anything so I guess we can all just go chill." WIlliam commented, when Jeremy and Aelita finally arrived late.

"I don't think so. You may be able to fight in the virtual world, but you can barely manage in the real world, so were training." Ulrich stated.

"Training, how so?" Jeremy asked.

Ulrich smirked. "From now on, everyday after school when Xana's quiet, you are going to be learning to control and use your powers better. You need to be able to control them for longer."

"Well, this will be simple!" Odd yelled.

"Heh, I want you to run to the factory and back. You have ten minutes." Everyone just stared at Ulrich with unbelieving expressions. "Who ever comes in last will have double the training." Still no one moved. "9 minutes and 41 seconds. 40, 39, 38, 37, 36..." Everyone scrambled to turn and run into the woods as Ulrich just stood and watched with an amused smirk.

"Your training starts today!"

XxXxXxXx

Thats all for now! I'm sorry. I know it's short but I had to get this up ASAP. There'll be more chapters to follow, hopefully soon. I truly hope you enjoy this. Please review! Biiiiiii

Coolbluerocker


End file.
